


Turning Into More Than It Seems

by progdor



Category: Neon Genesis Evangelion
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Smut, Nudity, Shameless Smut, Smut, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-17 14:19:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18100217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/progdor/pseuds/progdor





	Turning Into More Than It Seems

Asuka did her best to ignore the bad smell coming from the drains of the apartment complex and mounds of trash. This was not a place she wanted to be, even before she had seen the state of it. It was hard for her to believe that someone like her could live in a place like she. She stepped over a discarded food package and stood before the front door to Rei Ayanami’s apartment.

This was definitely not a place she wanted to be, yet she had found herself forced to be here. Rei had missed yet another few days at school and someone needed to take the printouts to her place. Of course Shinji had not been able to do it as he and the other stooges had left exactly on time. No one else knew where Rei lived so Hikari had pretty much talked Asuka into doing it. This had not been helped by Misato’s insistence that Asuka should try being more civil towards Rei.

So now she stood before the door in complete disbelief that Rei Ayanami, Wondergirl, an Evangelion pilot much like Asuka could live in such a decrepit place. This was in one of the worst areas of Tokyo-3. Asuka gave a sigh and knocked on the door and yelled.

“Hey Wondergirl, I’ve brought your print outs for school!”

Asuka hadn’t knocked too hard on the door so she was surprised when it started to open revealing the passageway inside. Once again she sighed.

“Oh great and the doors don’t work properly either. Hey Wondergirl, what are you doing?”

She waited a moment and there was no response. She started to wonder if Rei was even home at the moment and then what she should do. Asuka wasn’t exactly fond of Rei but she couldn’t exactly dump the leaflets here and then leave knowing the door was unlocked like this.

“I can’t believe I’m about to do this…”

She looked around and then slowly entered the apartment.

“I’m coming in…” she called and then slipped her shoes off onto the mat and closed the door behind her with a soft click. Clutching the papers she continued into the main passage way. There was a door to her left that was currently closed, most likely a bathroom. From there it opened up into a larger living space, if it could be called that.

If anything it looked more like a room out of a horror video game. The walls looked drab and grey, there was barely any light coming in through the closed thick blue curtains. On one wall was a fridge with a trash bag hanging off of it. Atop the fridge was a measuring cylinder and assortment of pills. Behind this was a small dresser with a couple of books and a pair of glasses on top of it. There was also a chair sat peculiarly in the centre of the room.

Asuka didn’t normally get nervous but she was definitely starting to feel it as she looked around this drab room. Was this really where Rei lived? Could Misato not have made a mistake in giving her directions? No that wasn’t possible, Asuka had double checked with Hikari too and this was definitely the right place.

What disturbed Asuka the most was the bandages laid out on the bed. There was a visible bloodstain on them that had also leaked through onto the pillow beneath them.

Asuka took a few more steps into the room and looked around again at its decrepit state. As much as she didn’t enjoy Rei’s company it was hard for her to stomach the idea of her fellow pilot living in a place like this. Was this seriously it for Rei? Did she not have anything better? Asuka always assumed that with the way Rei was treated by the others at NERV, always seeming to get special treatment she would have had much more than this.

She made her way over to the dresser and ran her hand over one of the books. The top of the dresser was covered in a thin layer of dust as if it hadn’t been cleaned for weeks. The book was an advanced biology textbook, a few grades above what they would normally be being taught. It seemed Rei was smarter than she looked, that would explain how she always managed to do well at school despite rarely being there.

“Soryu…”

Asuka felt herself freeze at the sound of the voice. She didn’t turn but instead stood herself up straight.

“Well wondergirl, I see you’ve returned. I was asked to bring your print outs over because as per usual you weren’t at school. Your door opened when I knocked on it, so I let myself in. Honestly wondergirl anyone could walk in and you could be…”

Asuka had just finished turning around to face Rei when she trailed off entirely at the sight of the blue haired girl. Very little could leave Asuka speechless but the site of a completely naked Rei Ayanami with only a towel over her shoulders would do it.

“W-Wondergirl!” Asuka exclaimed.

If Rei was in any way embarrassed she was certainly not showing it. Asuka tried to avert her eyes but found herself drawn to Rei’s form. The two of them had shared a changing room whilst piloting and sometimes Asuka’s curiosity might get the better of her. Much like it did with Shinji she might sneak a look at her fellow pilot. She might see how Rei’s breasts looked or her backside, this was however the first time she had seen Rei completely naked.

It was strange but she couldn’t help but feel a strange floating sensation in her stomach. Her eyes wandered all the way from Rei’s feet upwards, taking in her slender legs, passing over her more intimate areas observing that Rei’s pubic hair was indeed the same colour as the hair on her head. She continued gazing upwards looking over Rei’s stomach and then over Rei’s breasts. Her breasts were just a bit larger than Asuka’s, something she didn’t like and then finally coming to the strange stare from Rei herself.

It took Asuka a few moments to realize why Rei was staring at her so blankly but in Asuka’s daze and taking in of Rei’s body she hadn’t heard her be asked a question. In light of this Rei spoke again.

“Where are the print outs?”

Asuka shook her head and chastised herself inwardly for being so distracted by Rei’s body, “They’re here!”

She thrust the papers out towards Rei and then took a step forward. Rei also took a step forward, unfortunately for Rei just at that moment the towel dropped to the floor. Before she knew it she was falling forward and colliding with Asuka. There was a loud yelp as both girls tumbled to the floor. This yelp was accompanied by a thud.

Asuka felt a pain rush through her backside upwards as she opened her eyes somewhat dazed. She found herself staring straight up into the red eyes of what looked to be a concerned and what was still a very naked Rei Ayanami.

“Are you hurt?”

Asuka shook her head, “No! I’m not.”

It was at that moment she felt something that was not there before. In an effort to regain her balance and during their fall to the floor Rei’s hand had somehow managed to find itself on Asuka’s left breast. Asuka contemplated it for a moment, it didn’t feel too bad and the butterfly esque feeling from before intensified along with certain other feelings further down.

A moment later she came to her sense, “You can get off me now!”

Rei immediately complied and got up off of Asuka, she extended a hand to help Asuka up. She dusted off her uniform before turning to Rei once more.

“Are you hurt?” Rei asked.

Asuka shook her head, “No!”

“I am glad.”

Rei kneeled down to pick up the papers, as she crouched her legs had parted ever so slightly giving Asuka more of a view than she had done before. A part of her knew she should avert her eyes or even tell Rei to put some clothing on but other parts of her were beginning to creep into play. Her eyes were drawn to the small glistening bits of wetness she could see there.

_‘Is that… from what just happened… is Wondergirl aroused?’_

Asuka felt a smile creep to her lips. She was strangely proud of that, she had in some way managed to arouse Rei Ayanami. She had provoked a reaction from her. Maybe Rei wasn’t quite the ice queen Asuka thought she was.

It was at that moment that Asuka made the realization that it was not just Rei who had had such a reaction provoked within her. Asuka could feel herself becoming aroused at the thought of it. She was beginning to play out a small fantasy in her head, where she would pin Rei down to the floor and spread her legs placing her fingers inside the blue haired girl. She would make Rei Ayanami scream in pleasure.

Asuka wanted to shake the thoughts away. She had never fantasized about a girl before and couldn’t imagine she would ever fantasize about Rei of all people. Her fantasies, as much as she hated to admit it usually involved Shinji. She would masturbate and imagine it was Shinji’s fingers or tongue or if she was especially horny his cock inside of her. Now she was imagining what it might be like to have Rei’s fingers or tongue there, or even putting her tongue inside of Rei.

_‘I… what the hell is wrong with me… I’m fantasizing about Wondergirl?’_

“Are you feeling alright Soryu? You have turned red?”

“I-I’m fine! Just keep… Hey Wondergirl, why was your door unlocked?”

Rei looked back towards the front door, “I… do not feel a need to lock it. There are no others who live here.”

Asuka made a mental note of that,  _‘No one else who lives nearby eh… suppose that means no one to hear us if… I do something.’_

“But you never know who might walk in! I mean you were showering, anyone could have come in. You were lucky it was me.”

“I did not think of that…”

“You didn’t think of that? Are you stupid? You should be more careful Wondergirl, I can see why Misato and that idiot worry about you now!”

Rei felt herself blush at Asuka’s words. It was not the first time she had blushed from the words her fellow pilots had spoken although it was usually Ikari who made her blush. With that said since Asuka’s arrival Rei had started to feel things she had not felt before. In falling on top of the red haired girl Rei had found herself not wanting to move but to instead remain in place.

There was something strangely comforting about the feel of Asuka’s body. She had also felt Asuka’s breasts. Her hand felt strange, she wanted it to be there again. She was also aware of new sensations in her lower regions. Rei was not ignorant of sexual desire, she knew it was what she was feeling at this moment but she had not expected to feel it for Asuka.

“And you are… also worried?” Rei asked quietly.

Asuka thought about it for a moment, “Well not exactly worried but… you’re an Eva pilot, who knows who might be targeting you! You need to be more careful, I can’t carry both you and Shinji all the time!”

Rei nodded, “I see, in which case I shall lock the door.”

Asuka nodded as she watched Rei go and lock the door. Moments later Rei stepped back into the room. As soon as she did Asuka took her opportunity and moved forward. She put her hands on Rei’s shoulders and pressed her up against the wall.

“Soryu what are you…”

“Shut up!”

Rei offered no resistance as Asuka pressed her lips up against hers. Instead she sank into what was her first kiss and draped her arms around Asuka. In truth she had no idea how to kiss someone, she wondered if perhaps Asuka did herself but allowed Asuka to lead anyway. She kept her lips open ever so slightly and allowed Asuka’s tongue to enter her mouth. Rei instinctively raised her own tongue allowing the two tongues to meet in the middle.

After a time their lips parted and Rei could feel her arousal increasing. Both of them were breathing heavily now and staring deeply into one another’s eyes.

“Not bad Wondergirl. Would you like to continue?”

It took Rei barely a second to think about the reply, instead she pushed herself forward into Asuka’s arms and once again their lips met. This contact was so new to Rei and felt so pleasurable. She had no idea human contact could feel this good and she was longing for more.

They continued their kiss in the centre of the room carefully lowering themselves onto the floor. Soon they broke the kiss just as Rei found herself on her back in the middle of the room. Asuka staring down at her. One knee placed to the side of Rei’s leg, the other positioned directly in front of Rei’s vagina.

“Soryu… I have, not done anything like this before.”

Asuka grinned and shrugged, “Neither have I, at least not with someone. Guess I’ll take the lead then.”

“I… would…”

Rei took a sharp intake of breath as she felt Asuka’s finger slowly work its way up her opening.

“…like that…” she finished.

“Good, because I don’t like to take orders.” Asuka lied somewhat. She didn’t like to take orders regarding piloting but some of her fantasies had involved Shinji commanding her on what exactly to do. Of course Rei didn’t need to know what right now.

Instead Asuka stood up and quickly removed her uniform, hastily casting it to one side. She knelt back down again in just her bra and panties before reaching around and unhooking the bra exposing her breasts to Rei. Asuka again felt that small surge of pride as she saw the reaction from Rei. It was subtle, as were most of Rei’s reactions but it was there.

“Like what you see.”

Rei nodded, “I… do.”

“Good.”

Asuka leaned in planting a small kiss on Rei’s neck before slowly working her way downwards. She stopped at the top of Reis right breast and licked gently around the nipple listening for the sharp intakes of breath from Rei. Finally after teasing around it with her tongue she took Rei’s nipple into her mouth, getting a moan from Rei this time.

“Soryu…”

Asuka used her other hand to pull her panties down as she worked her mouth and tongue around Rei’s erect nipple. After a time she looked up again and brought herself along to Reis side. Lying on her side she gently took her hand and ran it down along Rei’s body stopping just as she got to the warmth of Rei’s most intimate area.

Asuka looked at Rei’s waiting face, she looked almost desperate for Asuka to put her fingers inside. Asuka paused for just a moment wondering what she was about to do. She had certainly not expected before coming here tonight that she would end up fingering Rei or lying side by side naked with her. Rei always seemed to shy and timid, like she wouldn’t understand this sort of thing.

“Hey wondergirl.” Asuka asked, her hand still hovering above Rei’s opening.”

“Yes.”

“Are you sure you want to do this… we can stop if you’re uncomfortable.”

“I appreciate your concern but…”

Rei trailed off in her reply. Instead she took her hand and placed it above Asuka and forcefully pushed Asuka’s hand down and by extension Asuka’s finger into her entrance. She gave a short yelp of pleasure as she felt for the first time something enter her.

“Ahh”

Asuka just grinned as she leaned in and dotted little kisses on Reis neck. She started to work her finger inside of Rei surprised at just how wet Rei was at this moment. She couldn’t believe how aroused Rei was, but then again she was also surprised at just how wet and aroused she herself was. She was longing for some sort of contact there herself.

She curled her finger around pressing it up against Rei’s inner walls as best she could. With each movement she saw a little spasm of pleasure run through Rei’s body and little moans from the girl.

“Soryu… I feel…”

Rei was feeling very good. It was pleasure like she had not felt before in her life. Whilst she knew the basics of human sexuality and had even experimented once or twice with touching herself she had never been properly aroused in this manner nor had she brought herself to completion.

These sensations on her body felt so good. Asuka was not only making her feel good there but the kisses on her neck and breasts were also sending little waves of pleasure throughout her. Within her body she could slowly start to feel something building.

“Ah! Please… keep… doing that!”

Asuka was more than happy to oblige with Rei’s request as she pressed her hand firmer against Rei. She began to move her hand a little bit faster, it was in a similar fashion to how she liked to touch herself, only obviously on someone else.

“Ahh… Soryu!”

Asuka grinned and pulled away watching Rei’s face as she continued to finger the blue hair girl. She could feel her hand getting covered with Rei’s arousal and was wondering just how far off the girl was from cumming. From the way Rei had her eyes shut and was moaning it couldn’t have been long.

Suddenly Asuka felt one of Rei’s hands move to her wrist and stop her.

“Wait!”

Asuka was surprised, Rei was feeling good and must have been close to orgasm to why stop there.

“What is it? You were just at the good part?”

Rei opened her eyes and looked up, her breath was ragged, “I would like… to touch you as well.”

Asuka could only grin and was happy to oblige the girl when she had an idea, “You can do that, but how about we try something a bit more interesting. Asuka got onto her knees not quite believing she was about to suggest this. Her curiosity was getting the better of her though, she had fingered Rei and fingers felt good, but what about using her mouth?

“Would you like to use your tongue on me instead?”

Rei nodded, “I would like… to try.”

Asuka silently thanked a number of deities and positioned herself on top of Rei. She brought each of her knees either side of Rei’s head and gently lowered herself down. She then brought the rest of her body forward and positioned her face directly above Rei’s entrance and ran a finger up along it.

“Mmm” moaned Rei as she mimicked the action running her own finger up along Asuka’s entrance.

Rei was mesmerised by what she could see. She had never thought about who she found attractive in her life. She had found people to be interesting but never really desired any form of contact with them. Asuka however she had found intriguing from the start. There was a fieriness to Asuka that wasn’t present in others and yet Rei could sense much more to Asuka than she thought.

She slowly eased a finger into Asuka’s entrance observing how wet Asuka was right now. Her finger slid in effortlessly.

“Mm… Rei…” came the moan from Asuka.

In response to this Asuka again put her own finger back inside of Rei and pressed a bit more forcefully causing Rei’s body to spasm with pleasure.

“Ah!”

Rei immediately pushed her finger into Asuka again, mimicking the action. She found herself smiling at their little game of making each other feel good as Asuka’s body shuddered from the pleasure it was receiving.

“Rei!”

Finally Asuka lowered her face down towards Rei’s crotch, she put out her tongue and allowed it to taste Rei for the first time. It was not an unpleasant taste, it was unusual and hard to decipher but certainly not unpleasant.

She struggled to maintain herself as she felt Rei also return the favour and allow her tongue to make contact with Asuka.

“Mm!”

“Ahh..”

The two of them moaned as their tongues made contact with each other’s pussy for the first time. Asuka wasted no time in allowing herself to run her tongue along Rei once more and push it in just a little bit further.

As Rei moaned out the vibrations from it sent little shudders of pleasure through Asuka causing her too to moan in response.

Rei began to pick up speed as she started to push her tongue into Asuka lapping up all the wetness from her arousal. This feeling of pleasure was so strange to her, she wanted it to go on forever. With each movement of her head and tongue towards Asuka she could feel Asuka pushing down. With each moan she gave it would send a ripple of pleasure throughout Asuka’s body and cause the red head to moan which would send a wave of pleasure throughout Rei.

As the two of them continues to work their tongues into one another the room was filled with nothing but the sounds of their moans. Asuka could steadily feel Rei’s tongue pushing her towards orgasm.

Rei herself could feel something building inside of her, it was as if she was about to be pushed over a great peak. Only there was no pain waiting for her, just an immense amount of pleasure.

She continued to moan out as she worked her tongue into Asuka, lapping at every bit of wetness that was there.

“Mmm” she moaned as Asuka’s tongue went deeper into her. Rei felt her body spasm completely and her legs thrash out as she was finally pushed over that peak.

She felt herself scream out as her head lifted upwards and pushed her tongue deeper as her orgasm took hold. Her eyes closed and all she couldn’t focus on nothing else but the many waves of pleasure rushing throughout her body directly from where Asuka’s tongue was.

Asuka could feel herself being pushed towards that point as Rei’s orgasm took hold. She could feel Rei’s tongue working itself faster and deeper inside her pussy. She took her tongue away from Rei and replaced it with her finger helping to keep Rei’s orgasm going.

“Mm… yes! Rei… Keep…”

She moaned out as Rei pushed forward one more time, “I’M CUMMING REI, OH I’M CUMMING! I’M CUMMING!”

Asuka screamed out as her orgasm took hold. She leaned in and wrapped her arms around Rei’s leg as she continued to moan out. Shudders flew down her body as Rei’s tongue didn’t give up its position inside her and just continued to lap up every bit of wetness that was there.

Finally both their orgasms subsided. Asuka gingerly rolled herself off of what looked like a very satisfied and exhausted Rei. She brought herself around and draped an arm across Rei’s body as the two of them lay panting exhausted from their little adventure.


End file.
